Hero
by Judas Rising
Summary: Jordan needs rescuing, and who better than Adam to be her hero? Slight swearing, hence the rating. Please Review.


Hero 

Please Review 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so dont sue. Adam Copeland owns himself. I only own Jordan. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you  
Save my soul, tonight?** 

Adam reached out to push back a strand of hair that had escaped from the bun his longtime friend had her hair in, cringing when she shrunk back, avoiding his touch. Jordan sat in the corner of her apartment, sorrounded by clothes and broken furniture. Her once flawless, bronze skin was now bumpy and splattered wth purple and blue, the colours of bruises, the colours of pain. 

He once again reached out to her, this time placing a large hand on her arm. The look of pain that crossed Jordans face from that simple touch cemented Adams fears that her arm was broken. He could only wonder what else was broken. He could bet his life that one of those things was Jordan's spirit. That asshole would pay for doing this to her. 

Anger surged through Adams body as he thought of the scum that brought him to where he was now, staring at the girl he always considered his other best friend, the woman he loved. Everybody but Jordan knew of Adams feelings for her. He blamed himself for her sitting here crying, pain etched all over her features. Those features he longed to caress with his hand. He studied the large handprint across Jordan's cheek, the handprint belonging to the man Adam would love to beat the crap out of. 

That man was Jordan's ex boyfriend, the one who had beaten her up when he saw her dancing with some guy at a club. They had broken up a month ago, yet he refused to leave her alone. He finally would now after the police had arrested him assault towards several women. Now Jordan was free from him, free forever, and Adam saw this as his chance to reveal his love for his best friend. 

**Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms  
Tonight** 

Adam wanted nothing more than to stop the tears falling from Jordan's eyes, who lay in his arms, her body shakinf from the pain each movement caused her. He silenlty cursed himself for not telling her how he felt before she met her ex, then maybe she wouldn't be here like this, wishing her life was over. 

Jordan had a rough childhood. Her father had died when she was a baby, leaving her mother to take care of her. When her mum couldn't handle the pressure, she put Jordan up for adoption. The first family was wonderful, but they had to move to another country for the fathers work, and decided it wouldn't be fair to drag Jordan along with them. Instead she was put in another foster family, this one looked fine, until the doors closed. The mother was never around, and the father beat Jordan, assaulting her sexually, raping her, until she ran away when she was 16. 

All these families were around the Toronto area, and she had met Adam and Jay through hockey, which she always played. Adam was the only one who knew about what went on with Jordan. She had told him everything whilst crying after he saw through her lie about where the bruise on her face had come from. When she finally ran away, he told his mum, who took Jordan in until she was ready to do things for herself. Jordan was forever grateful for the kindness of the Copeland family. 

She had always liked Adam, more than just friends, but thought he could never like her in the same way. He was always playing her hero, whether he knew it or not. He was always there to rescue her from the evils of the world, and she wished he could be her hero forever. 

**I can be your hero, baby 

I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away 

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight** 

Adam looked down at the small girl in his arms. The same girl who had haunted his thoguhts for the past 20 years. He had first developed a crush on Jordan when she was 3, making him 7. That crush had turned into lust and then love as they grew older. 

He noticed she had calmed down a bit, so he started the conversation. 

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you?" 

"Because, its not your problem, its mine. I got myself into this mess, and I thought I could get out of it. I know, I should have told you, but you have always rescued me, I feel so helpless Adam!" Jordan told him, a fresh set of tears escaping her eyes. 

" I "rescue" you because I love you, Jordy." 

"I know, im a like a little sister you never had, ive heard it before Adam. You need to stop worrying so much about me and find a nice girl, one who isn't so helpless." 

" Maybe I have found the girl I want, that doesnt matter though, we need each toher Jordy, we always have." 

"Thats it Adam, ive always needed you, but you have never needed me" Jordan stated, trying to get up from the floor, only to fall from the pain. 

Adam quickly got up and helped her off the floor, easing her down on the couch. 

"See? You jump every time I fall, you always have to be my hero, and I feel selfish for that." 

"I jump because I dont want to see you hurt. If you fall, i'll catch you! And as for ebing your hero Jordy, I want to be! I want to save you, hold you in my arms and protect you from the world." Adam said, raising his voice a little, making Jordan look up. 

**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away 

Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight ** 

"I want that too Adam, but we want it for two different reasons. I want it because I love you with all my heart. You want it because im like alittle sister to you!" She said, tears sliding down her face. 

" Jordy thats just it babe!! I love you, not like a little sister, but as a girl that I can see myself marrying, having kids with. I love you with all that I am, I have since I first say you that day at the game. You were wearing that pink dress, and I said you were cute and you said I was pretty nice for a boy! That day, I ran home and told my mum I was going to marry the girl in the pretty pink dress." Adam told her, crossing the distance between them. 

"You did?" Jordan asked, disbelief flashing across her face. It soon mixed with pain as she stood up, supporting herself against Adam's strong body. 

"Yep, you can even ask mum. Thats why she always said we would make a cute couple, she never let me forget it!" 

No words were exchanged for that moment as the two leaned in and kissed. That kiss certified their love for each other. A love that had grown from childhood lust to deep feelings of passion and desire as the years passed by. 

**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away 

I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain**  


"Let me be your hero" Adam asked, looking deep into Jordan's eyes. 

"Always" 

**And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away 

I can be your hero ** 

And for the first time in a years, Jordan felt safe; safe in the amrs of love. 


End file.
